Gimmie that Girl
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: Paul wants Dawn to stay the girl she is in the morning, not the one from last night. IkariShipping, complete and total IkariShipping. Inspiration comes from a story by the wonderful author Ayrsd and the song gimmie that girl by Joe Nichols.


**Okay, this is based on the song 'Gimmie That Girl' by Joe Nichols. But it I got to idea for a PaulXDawn story from Arysd's story ****The Buneary and The Weavile****. It also just so happen that I had a 'Dress up as your favorite Board/Video Game Character Day. I went as Pikachu—Thought like 12 people thought I was a bunny… Anyway, Thanks for the inspiration, Ayrsd! ^-^**

**I do not own Pokemon or Gimmie that girl.**

Paul's black eyes followed the bluenette he sometimes regretted calling girlfriend ran around the living room of the one story little house they shared. She was in a red dress, hair up, and only one high heel on.

"Where is it!?" Dawn cried, peaking under the couch again. Of course, Paul had stopped it about an half hour ago, but he wasn't going to tell her that. His eyes once again landed on the heel sticking out from under Dawn's causally thrown purse. Dawn pouted and glanced over at Paul. "Some help you are." She said.

He shrugged, "I do what I can." Dawn rolled her eyes. "You could just cancel."

"Fat chance," Dawn scratched her head. "The brownie **(*) **must have took it." She looked around once more, hands on hips. "Wait! There it is!" Paul cursed inwardly. Dawn walked over and pluck up the heel before walking over to Paul and plopping down beside him.

"Well," Dawn jumped up. "I'm off. Don't burn the house down!"

"After all the work we put into it, never," Paul muttered to himself, thinking back on how crappy the little house was when thy bought it. It was still crappy, given, but not as crappy. Paul leaned back. At least Dawn didn't have anything to do tomorrow. A smile crept across his face at the thought of having her to himself all day.

Later that night Dawn peeked around the door to the kitchen. It was past midnight. How a cab driver could drive so slow was beyond her. It would be easy to sneak in, scrunch to find something to snack on, then creep back to bed before Paul would even know.

After kicking off the heels, she opened the frig. _Crreeeekkkk_. _Was it always this loud?_ Dawn wondered. As the bluenette pushed around Tupperware until she found something that lacked mold or a strange smell and opened it. "Yuck." She peered closer at the thing she thought was chili. "I think it's breathing." Dawn quickly closed the container and placed it in the way back of the frig. "I'm so cleaning this thing out…tomorrow…or the next day" She glanced at the container once more before shutting the frig. "_Or_…maybe I'll just have Paul do it."

As Dawn turned, her purse fell to the floor, her phone falling out and turning on. Music suddenly started blaring about the quick house. Dawn yelp and dove for it, snapping it shut. "I hope Paul didn't hear that." She tiptoed to the door and glance down the dark hallway and sighed. "Thank goodness."

Dawn crept to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal—midnight snack of champs. To tired to pull a bowl out, Dawn just opened the box and started eating. Before to longer, the quick in the house started getting to her, and she started humming. As she headed towards the cupboard to put the box away, her feet began moving in beat with the song. Before to long, Dawn had made herself a one-woman-show, dancing around like a fool to the song she had started to sing.

"Ouch!" Dawn yelped after stubbing her toe on the table. Then she realized what she had been doing and blushed to herself. "I really hope Paul didn't see that." Before she could do more damage, Dawn crept out of the kitchen.

The next day was a rainy, wet, dreary one. The clouds were crying thick wet tears on to the ground. Paul was leaning against the wall as he stared out the window when Dawn staggered out. Her blue hair sticking out like she stuck a fork into the toaster without unplugging it. All the makeup she had pain staking spent four hours on before going out was off. Her red dress was now an old hole ridden t-shirt and jeans.

Dawn tottered over. "Hey, Paul, it's raining."

"You really have a knack of stating the obvious," Paul responded. She glared sleepily at him before leaning against his chest. Dawn glanced at her reflection in the window.

"Darn, I look like a mess," Dawn muttered, trying to fix her hair with one hand.

"I think you look fine," Paul took her hand from her hair.

"No I don't," She looked away, face red.

"You look better than that strange girl prancing about the house last night," Paul told her. Dawn blushed harder.

"You need to get you're eye checked," Dawn told him. "Cause the girl who barely got out of bed this morning looks terrible."

"That girl should stop underlining herself," Paul whispered.

"And why should she do that?" Dawn asked.

"Because, that girl is wonderful midnight dancer," Paul smirked as Dawn blushed harder.

"You saw that?" He nodded. "Oh…you're helping that girl clean the frig today."

"Only if that girl keep wearing what she wearing," Paul responded, burrying his face lightly in her hair.

"Are you sure you don't want that girl from last night?" Dawn asked. Paul was silent. "You want the girl from this morning?"

"Gimmie That girl."

_Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess _

_sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, _

_thats the you that i like best, gimmie that girl . . ._

_gimmie the girl the rest of the world, ain't lucky enough to know. _

**(*)in folklore, a small supernatural being—I've had one steal my duct tape. **

**Okay, first Song base fic. I hope you liked it! Review and I might write a squeal. ^_-**


End file.
